Cross My Heart and Hope to die
Cross My Heart and Hope to Die (an unrelated title) by HunterofArtemis12. Part of the Hunter's Little Collection of Fanfiction works. ' "I wish I may, I wish I might learn to battle evil ogres tonight," Percy muttered under his breath as a giant ogre lumbered in his direction holding up a splintery wooden club and roaring aggressively. "I KILL YOU!" He shouted and shook his fist with emphasis. "Get in line!" Percy yelled back, hacking the ogres feet out from underneath him with an easy slash. "Father! Jupiter! Listen to me!" Jason shouted from a few feet away, the battle was getting thick. He backed up against the statue of Jupiter, which the demigods had retrieved from Greece. (They had a knack for collecting Ancient Greece statues.) "Please," He muttered as two giants loomed over him, brandishing pointy weapons. Percy leveled his sword in their direction. He was too far away to be of any help, but if Jason's plan didn't work, there wouldn't be a Jason at all. The giants stopped and waited to be struck down with a mighty clap of thunder and lightning but to the demigods disappointment their enemies had not been reduced to a pile of ashes. Jason gulped and bit his lip. "Look," He held up his hands. "I really feel for you Giants. Don't even know when your being used by Gaea, it's a pity really." The smaller giant stopped and tilted his head. "We are not...being u-used!" He shouted indignantly. The other nodded in agreement, his head shakes were slow and unsure. "That's right, stay ignorant while you can." Jason nodded sympathetically. "Seriously that earth goddess told me all about how she dislikes you and how she always thought the Titans should have won. But of course...she told you otherwise didn't she?" "Shut up!" The bigger one bellowed. "You are cornered. You say these things to save your life." "But what if he's right?" The smaller one asked wide eyed. "He's not," The large giant reassured his companion, giving him a rough shove on the back. Tiny the Giant stumbled and and fell into statue Jupiter's marble lightning bolt. "''Idiot," Gigantor the bigger giant hissed, looking away from his former pal. "Then tell me why Gaea was letting the Titans back through the Doors of Death?" Jason asked pointedly, ignoring the gruesome sort-of-not-really-murder, to tell the little fun fact Percy had told him. "That's right! They said Gaea always loved them more and you Giants are a distraction!" Percy shouted from where he'd been gradually inching forwards. He waved his sword for the sake of being dramatic. "Why do you think she let the Titans have a go at destroying the Olympians first anyways?" "No she loved me best." Gigantor laughed, as if any other possibility was scandalous. "She liked me best!" A dracanae shouted incredulously from the right, charging at Gigantor. "No, ME!" An evil harpy screeched, flying straight at the two. "Me!" A snort from another jealous demon. "Me!" "ME!" "MEEEE!" Pretty soon a monster brawl had begun, full out chaos, limbs and blood flying, and soon the stench of death of Gaea's army filled the air. Jason and Percy grinned before bumping knuckles in a victorious fist bump. '''~THE END~ Category:Fanfiction Category:TheBestDaysofUrLife Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction Category:Short